


Just Let Go

by zams



Series: Drabble Series [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Community: glam_100, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Adam first sees him in the corner trying to blend his large frame into the shadows.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For **Alissa** , with so much love. 
> 
> Originally written as a set of thirteen drabbles. The individual drabble markers have been removed here.

**

Adam first sees him in the corner trying to blend his large frame into the shadows. There's really nothing eye catching about him – he’s dressed in worn jeans and a plain hoodie – but maybe that’s exactly why he does catch Adam’s eye: because he’s so different than everyone else, so different from all the attractive men dressed in supple leather and tight shirts all around Adam, dancing and grinding and rubbing. 

He looks vaguely uncomfortable and out of place, but there’s something about the man that calls to Adam. There's something there, hidden in the man’s gaze that intrigues him. 

Maybe it's the way the man hold himself, on guard and alert as if he's ready for something to happen. Or maybe it's how he's looking around, eyes seemingly taking in and assessing every person standing between him and the exit. 

Adam has to talk to him. 

He detangles himself from the twink that’s plastered to him and pushes through the mass of bodies toward the man. Adam doesn't take his eyes off him, heart beating faster the closer he gets. When Adam's just a few feet from him, the man's head turns around, his suspicious eyes locking with Adam's. 

Adam maintains eye contact, daring the man to look away as he closes the distance between them. The man takes Adam’s challenge and keeps his eyes locked with Adam’s, a thrill going through Adam at the scrutiny he sees there.

Adam's breath catches when he's finally in front of the man, who actually doesn't look to be much older than eighteen or nineteen. He's gorgeous – taller than Adam and lean, his soft-looking brown hair is long and framing his face. 

His eyes, a mix of brown and green and gold, are wary right now, and they’re what really interest Adam. 

Adam wants to know him.

Over here in the corner, Adam's glad to find it's a little quieter than on the dance floor, though it's still loud. That just means Adam will have to be close to the man in order to hear him. "Hi," Adam says, smiling and moving as close as he dares. He uses his most friendly, casual voice. "I'm Adam."

The man crosses his arms over his chest. "I know who you are," he says.

"You do?" Adam says with some surprise. "Forgive me for assuming, but you don't seem the type to like my music."

"I don't," the man says flatly, and despite the distaste Adam can hear in his tone, Adam doesn’t take it personally. "My roommate does," the man clarifies after a moment of silence. He hesitates again, but then says, "He dragged me to your concert."

"Hmm," Adam muses. "And did you like the show?"

This time, the man's lips curve down in the barest of frowns. "It was... interesting," is all he says, and Adam has to hold back from laughing. It's been a while since he's met someone who didn't simper and fawn all over him. It's kind of refreshing.

"Will you tell me your name?" Adam asks. "Or do you want me to call you tall, dark, and handsome all night?"

Adam flashes him a flirty grin and a wink, and finally, Adam seems to put a chink in his obvious armor and get the man to lighten up a bit. It's dark in the club, but even with just the dim light, there's no mistaking the embarrassed blush that blooms on the man's face. 

"It’s Sam," he mumbles, breaking eye contact.

"Sam," Adam repeats, trying the name out on his tongue. He smiles. "Can I call you Sammy?"

Adam wants to tease him a bit, help loosen him up, but Sam's head snaps up at the question, eyes flashing with anger. 

"My name is Sam," he says, the hardness and underlying anger of his words making a shiver run down Adam's spine. Yes, there's definitely a story behind that reaction, one Adam isn't likely to get out of Sam, but it just makes Adam want him more.

"Sam then," Adam whispers. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Adam holds out a hand, palm up, hoping Sam will take it; he doesn’t want to touch Sam without permission. 

"I don't dance," Sam says. His voice is soft again, the anger gone, and he uncrosses his arms. He’s still tense, but not as defensive as he was.

"Why not?" Sam hasn't stepped away from him, so Adam takes the chance to curl his hands lightly around Sam's biceps. Considering his age, surprisingly they're all muscle, defined and cut, hard under Adam's fingers.

"Uncoordinated," Sam answers. He still doesn't move.

Adam smiles at him. "I don't believe that," he says. "You may be uncomfortable, since you're hiding in the corner, but the way you're holding yourself tells a different story.”

Sam makes eye contact, and Adam’s somewhat startled by Sam’s directness. The contraction between that and his earlier diffidence is fascinating. 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

“You're alert, aware, ready to spring into action,” Adam says. “And you don't _look_ uncoordinated, like you're uncomfortable in your own skin. You own it, your height and strength."

Adam can tell he's surprised Sam with his observation. He stares at Adam, seemingly not knowing what to say. 

"Maybe karate?" Adam asks. "You have a black belt?"

Sam stares at him silently a moment more before he does something completely unexpected: he laughs. 

Sam’s laugh is loud and filled with mirth, and Adam's treated to captivating a view of dimples.

"No karate then?" he asks, smiling.

"Mostly basic hand-to-hand," Sam says, still laughing. He shakes his head. “My dad taught me. It's… a family thing."

"Hmm." There's another story there, Adam’s sure; he found an interesting one tonight. "Well, c'mon then. Since you don’t have another excuse, dance with me," Adam wheedles, tugging Sam away from the wall. 

Adam's no slouch, but can feel the restrained strength in Sam’s body, and Adam can’t imagine Sam as the type to take well to orders. 

Sam lets Adam move him; it’s clear that Sam doesn't go anywhere he doesn't want to go. If he didn't want to dance with Adam, Adam wouldn't be able to get Sam to take a single step.

Taking the chance, he pulls Sam to the edge of the dance floor, not wanting to be surrounded by a mass of people. Sam probably wouldn't be comfortable with that either. Sliding his arms around Sam's shoulders, Adam pushes their bodies flush together, Adam’s back to Sam’s chest to give him some control. Sam’s a wonderful a solid wall of muscle against him.

Adam starts swaying, slow and gentle; he doesn’t want to overwhelm Sam with too much too soon. 

Sam’s tense behind him, but Adam presses on, and finally, he coaxes Sam into relaxing. Sam’s hands, big and strong, settle on Adam’s hips, and he presses closer, enveloping Adam. 

Adam loves it.

“See?” he murmurs, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. Adam’s hands find Sam’s and cover them. “It’s not bad dancing with me, is it?”

“No,” Sam says softly, his hold briefly tightening. 

Adam nearly groans at the image that flashes in his mind of Sam’s hands on his bare skin. 

Sam takes control of their dance then and guides Adam’s movements, gently but firmly. Adam lets Sam have it and gives himself over to Sam’s control, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against him.

Sam doesn’t talk, and while Adam would love to have Sam’s voice washing over him, it’s enough to have this, have Sam – intriguing, mysterious, gorgeous Sam – close to him.

Adam might never see him again. He might just have this one short dance with Sam, this one fleeting moment. He wishes they could share more, but that’s just fantasy. 

It’s one Adam will never forget it.

**


End file.
